


Misteri Mimpi

by Azurachan04



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Family, Murder, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurachan04/pseuds/Azurachan04
Summary: Seandainya aku bisa menyelamatkan kelinci abu-abu itu, gadis kecil ini tidak perlu menangis sekarang ... Oh Tuhan, tolong kembalikan lagi waktuku agar bisa memperbaiki masa lalu dan menyelamatkan masa depan mereka.
Kudos: 1





	Misteri Mimpi

**Author's Note:**

> Aku kembali nulis lagi ke sini untuk event heist au di twitter. Selamat menikmati ^^

Aku membuka kelopak mata perlahan. Meski cahaya di sekitar terbilang redup tapi aku masih tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi lingkungan. Jadi, sambil menyipitkan mata, aku berkeliling pandang melihat keadaan dan tempatku berada. Ternyata aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kecil berukuran 4x4 meter. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang kecil dan satu kursi kayu di ruangan ini. Sisanya hanya dinding abu-abu dan sebuah pintu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ada di mana sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat hanyalah kobaran api dan tangisan anak kecil.

Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Rasanya sangat sakit. Padahal ada obat pereda nyeri di atas kursi, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa sakit ini. Terlalu menusuk, terlalu menyekik. Napasku mulai tersengal-sengal, dadaku terasa ditekan kuat-kuat, paru-paru seakan dipaksa untuk memompa lebih cepat agar oksigen bisa masuk. Pelupuk air mata mulai muncul. Kurasakan sepertinya ajal akan datang. _“Apa ini akhirnya?” _pikirku pesimis.__

__Setengah tersadar, ada seseorang berjalan masuk dari pintu tersebut. Jalannya cepat – apa mungkin ia berlari? Orang itu sampai ke sebelah ranjang namun karena kepalaku sudah tertunduk aku tidak nampak wajahnya. Tangannya menyentuh dahiku, hanya menempelkannya ke sana. Ternyata tangan itu begitu kecil dan dingin. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati sentuhan yang penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang. _Kapan terakhir aku pernah merasakan ini ya ...? _____

____Meski kepala dan tubuhku terasa sakit tetapi aku dapat mendengar jelas suara pria berteriak tegas. Kurasakan tangan kecil tadi menjauh, digantikan bunyi khas pelatuk. “Ah ....” Muncung pistol tepat mengarah ke kepalaku. Aku tersenyum sinis. Sedikit mengendus, aku berpikir ... mati dengan cara ini sepertinya tidak apa._ _ _ _

____“Jangan tembak dia kakak!”_ _ _ _

____“Kenapa?”_ _ _ _

____“Lihat dia kesakitan. Ayolah kita tolong dia.”_ _ _ _

____“Kenapa kau ini! Kau tidak lihat, dia sudah menghabisi hampir seluruh penduduk kota. Dan sekarang kau ingin membelanya?”_ _ _ _

____“Kak, kalau seandainya kakak juga membunuh pria ini, bukankah berarti kakak sama seperti dia?”_ _ _ _

____“I-itu ....”_ _ _ _

____“Kita sembuhkan saja dia dulu baru setelahnya jika dia memang mengancam, baru kakak boleh menembaknya.”_ _ _ _

____“Baiklah-“ pendengaranku mulai menuli. Aku bahkan sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhku lagi, hingga berakhir terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras._ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____“Kak, dia sudah membuka matanya!” Sebuah suara cempreng terdengar. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini aku terbangun dengan tubuh sedikit bugar. Ada seorang anak kecil terduduk di samping ranjang. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang besar. Sepertinya banyak hal yang hendak dikatakannya padaku, tapi aku berusaha membuang pikiran aneh tersebut._ _ _ _

____Kami sama-sama terdiam. Dia masih menatapku dan aku yang sedang berusaha keras mengalihkan perhatian darinya. Bunyi derit pintu langsung mengusik kami. Seorang pria masuk ke dalam dengan nampan yang di atasnya ada sebuah mangkuk dan segelas air putih. Dia meletakkannya di lantai dekat kepalaku sebelum kemudian menatapku marah._ _ _ _

____“A—“_ _ _ _

____“Kau!” Jari telunjuknya tepat berada di depan wajahku. Kening berkerut dan rahang mengeras bahkan urat lehernya pun ikut terlihat, sekilas saja aku sudah yakin sekali pria dihadapanku sedang marah besar. _Tapi wajah itu .... _____ _ _

______“Hah, kakak ... tolong redakan amarahmu dulu,” ucap si gadis kecil. “Kenapa aku harus melakukannya pada si PEMBUNUH ini?” gerutu pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Lalu mereka berdua beradu argumen yang sisanya tidak ingin kudengar._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Pembunuh? Satu desa dihabisi? ... olehku? Bagaimana mungkin?” _hatiku dengan jelas berkata seperti itu. Ini kedengaran sangat aneh dan mustahil sedangkan pikiranku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Itu ditampilkan dengan jelas, gambaran peristiwa-peristiwa yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ingin kupercayai nyatanya. Pasti mimpi, iya. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk karena kejadian ‘itu’. Tidak salah lagi.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maaf menyela, tapi mungkin kalian salah orang,” kataku pada mereka. Sontak kerah bajuku ditarik kuat-kuat. Tatapan kami beradu, ada kilatan amarah di pupil matanya. _Mata itu .... _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dia berdecih. “Ck! Beraninya kau menatapku dengan tatapan iba seperti itu! Aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga!” Bahkan dengan kemarahan sedalam itu yang ditunjukkannya langsung kepadaku, rasanya permintaan maaf tidak akan pernah cukup. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang kuperlihatkan padanya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Si gadis kecil berusaha menenangkan pria ini. Dengan tangan kecilnya, ia sekuat tenaga menarik kemeja tipis yang dikenakan si pria. Tetapi orang ini sepertinya memang tidak akan mau melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerahku. Sekali lagi dia berdecih lalu melepas kasar genggaman tersebut. “Kau tak apa?” tanya anak perempuan tadi. Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangku._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kenapa ...?” Suaranya mulai bergetar. “Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami ...?” Lagi-lagi, getaran disuaranya tidak sebanding dengan kepedihan yang ada dihatinya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aku yang masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan mengatakan maaf. Tentu saja harusnya aku tahu itu malah mengundang emosi bagi dia. Tetapi, sekali saja ... aku ingin menatapnya hanya sekali lagi saja._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sudahlah Kak. Apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Tapi—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Paman dan bibi akan sangat sedih bila mengetahui kalau kakak hendak berbuat jahat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“... Dia—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Aku tahu, kita sama-sama kehilangan kan. Aku juga merasakannya. Tapi cobalah untuk berbuat baik kepadanya. Hanya sampai ia sembuh, sampai ia bisa berdiri dengan tegap seperti waktu ITU.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Perkataan gadis itu sungguh menghantamku kuat-kuat. Aku hendak bertanya banyak hal tetapi gadis ini malah meletakkan nampan – yang tadinya di lantai – kepangkuanku. Dia membuka penutup di atas mangkuk, menampilkan hidangan bubur putih dengan taburan daun seledri dan bawang goreng. Masih mengepul-epul pula uapnya, seperti baru sengaja dimasak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Si gadis berlari keluar kamar dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan si pria yang masih tidak mau menatapku. Aku benar-benar bingung, dimanakah letak kesalahanku. Dan terutama ...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Siapa kau itu?” bisikku pada diri sendiri._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kenapa kau yang malah bertanya padaku, harusnya aku yang bertanya. Bukan kau!” _Apa suaraku terlalu besar ya tadi? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Asal kau tahu saja, pendengaranku setajam serigala malam dan penglihatanku setajam burung elang.” Sepertinya aku tanpa sengaja tertawa kecil mendengar penuturannya, sehingga dia menggeram marah. “Berani sekali kau ...!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Hanya saja temanku – yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga – pernah mengucapkan hal yang sama sepertimu.” Dia menatapku. Si gadis kecil kembali dengan sendok di tangan. Menyerahkannya padaku. Aku lalu menyuapkan sesuap bubur. Entah karena masih lemah atau entahlah, “Rasanya hambar ....”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kau mengejek masakanku ya?” tuduh si pria. Lantas aku menggeleng. “Kurasa lidahnya memang agak buta rasa saat ini. Dia kan habis minum racun ‘itu’, tidak mungkin seluruh organ tubuhnya bisa berfungsi normal seketika.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kau ada benarnya ....” Aku bingung apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, jadi aku hanya diam mengamati. “Berikan banyak bubuk cabe ke buburnya.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kenapa?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mungkin saja mulutnya bisa merasakan pedas membara layaknya neraka, jadi indera perasanya bisa kembali.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kakak ....”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sudahlah, ambilkan saja.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Baiklah.” Si gadis kecil kembali keluar kamar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keheningan menyelimuti kami lagi. Kali ini aku pasti akan mengatakannya!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Kau ... August bukan?” Tidak salah lagi, melihat matanya yang terbelalak hebat, jawabannya sudah pasti tidak akan jauh dari dugaan awalku._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dengan terpatah-patah dia berkata, “Ba-bagaimana kau tahu nama samaranku ...?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Aku April, kau tidak ingat?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Apa ...?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“December! Bagaimana dengannya? Kau masih ingat, iya kan? Pria pemalas, monster marshmallow, tukang tidur.” Aku terus-menerus mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan. Berharap bahwa ia hanya sekedar lupa ingatan sementara atau sebenarnya aku malah terlalu ...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ta-tapi, bukankah kalian berdua sudah—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Aku berusaha bangun, namun naas tubuh ini masihlah belum ada tenaganya sama sekali. Dia menutup mulutnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Kupikir yang sudah kulakukan padanya saat ini adalah kesalahan fatal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Aku—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“KENAPA KAU KEMBALI KE JEPANG LAGI, HAH?!” Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. August yang kukenal karena keramahtamahannya berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama aku tidak berada di sisinya? Terlebih lagi, dimana December berada saat ini?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Apa maksudmu?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Padahal aku sudah berupaya menyingkirkan kalian agar tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini, tapi kenapa ...?” August berucap lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“August, jelaskan padaku! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Aku ....” ucapannya terhenti ketika gadis kecil tadi kembali sambil membawa sebotol cabai bubuk. Dia menuangkannya sedikit ke atas bubur. Kukatakan untuk menambahnya lebih banyak. Meskipun awalnya dia khawatir aku akan sakit perut namun dia tetap melakukan setelahnya. Sesuap bubur merah masuk ke mulut. Rasa yang nostalgia, tanpa sadar bibirku naik sedikit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Izumi, pergilah bermain bersama Molly. Tapi ingat, jangan kejauhan dan bila merasa ada keanehan segera pulang ke rumah. Mengerti?” perintah August. Ternyata gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu bernama Izumi. Dia mengangguk lantas membungkuk ke arahku lalu berlari tergesa-gesa keluar. _“Kantoku* ....” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Dia memang wanitamu.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Apa?” Aku menatap kaget August. “Wanita yang kau bilang *direktur tadi, itu memang dia. Tubuhnya menyusut dan pikirannya pun ikut berubah. Kembali seperti anak-anak lagi.” Penjelasan August terasa benar-benar tidak masuk diakal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Makanlah dulu buburnya. Terlalu lama akan terasa tidak enak. Lagipula sepertinya kau masih tetap sama seperti dulu.” August melirik bubur putih buatannya berubah warna._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Tentu saja. Menurutku kaulah yang malah berubah.” Berkat perkataanku barusan, kami saling adu sinis. Tetapi perutku berbunyi kuat. August tertawa kencang. _Perut sialan! _“Makanlah,” katanya sambil tertawa. Ini benar-benar memalukan.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jadi para penjahat itu menyebarkan asap mematikan disekitaran Veludo Way dan kau tidak sengaja berhasil menyelamatkan hanya satu diantara mereka semua, begitu?” August mengangguk mendengar tuturanku. Tidak ada kebohongan di dalam ceritanya. “Kalau begitu ... bagaimana yang lain?” Kali ini August menggeleng. Sudah kuduga, dengan metode pengasapan, maka pembunuhan secara besar-besaran akan sangat mudah. Aku mendecih. Rasa tidak enak mulai menggerogotiku._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Aku tersadar sedang ditatap intens oleh August, jadi semerta-merta aku bertanya, “Kenapa kau menatapku?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Apa kau tidak berencana menanyaiku, mengapa aku masih bisa hidup dan berdiri dengan santai dihadapanmu?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Aku sudah tahu.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Eh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Dulu aku mencarimu dan Hisoka—ah, maksudku December. Dari berbagai sumber dan data yang kudapatkan, kesimpulannya adalah kau masih hidup di suatu tempat. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mencarimu dan hanya terfokus pada si tukang tidur itu saja.” Penjelasan dariku malah mengundang wajah sungut di mukanya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________August mengalihkan pandangannya. “... Harusnya aku tahu.” Hah, ternyata dia juga tidak berubah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dia kembali menatapku, “Tapi aku tetap kesal padamu!” ... _sepertinya. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Lalu kenapa kau kembali lagi ke Jepang?” tanya August. Aku terdiam. Selama semenit aku mulai berpikir mengapa aku balik lagi ke Jepang setelah aku dipindahtugaskan ke Moscow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Mungkin karena mereka ...,” suaraku kecil namun masih dapat terdengar. “Hah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Karena keluarga baruku ada di sini. Rasanya berjauhan dari mereka membuatku sedikit kesepian. Lagipula dari sebulan yang lalu aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan di hati jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang saja.” August mengangguk-angguk pelan. Dia menepuk kepalaku sekali dengan bibir sedikit terangkat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Aku menepis pelan tangan itu. “Lalu? Apa yang sekarang akan kita lakukan?” tanyaku. Kali ini August berbalik meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar yang katanya milik paman angkatnya mereka. Seketika pikiranku mengembara ke gadis kecil itu. Rupanya, tatapannya, bahkan senyumannya, semuanya sama persis. Sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirku. Meski aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan yang lain, setidaknya Izumi seorang sudah mampu membuatku bernapas lega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ketika aku sedang termenung sendirian, Izumi pulang bersama anjingnya yang bernama Molly. Mereka masuk tanpa suara sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ano ...,” ujarnya ketika disampingku. Dia memeluk anak anjing itu erat-erat. Wajahnya memerah tersipu malu. Rasanya sedikit lucu melihatnya seperti ini._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ada apa?” Kurasakan suaraku sedikit bergetar. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Nama kakak siapa?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Aku Chikage.” Tanganku mulai mengelus kepalanya. Padahal aku benci dengan yang namanya perempuan entah mengapa aku tidak pernah benci berada di dekatnya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Izumi kecil tersenyum riang. “Namaku Izumi dan ini Molly. Sapa Kak Chikage Molly!” Anjing cokelat itupun menggonggong padaku._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama kalian ada di sini?” tanyaku padanya. Wajah kecilnya yang sedang berpikir itu terlihat imut. “Hmm, mungkin 2 minggu. Aku tidak begitu ingat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“... Kau imut juga rupanya,” gumamku sebelum berkata, “apa kau menyukai kare?” Izumi kecil mengangguk-angguk antusias. _Kesukaannya masih sama, dasar maniak kare. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dia tiba-tiba saja menyerahkan Molly untuk kugendong. Tentu saja kusambut uluran itu dengan lembut. Mengusap-usap kepala anjing itu sampai August datang kembali._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Rupanya kalian cepat akrab ya,” ujar August. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah koper kecil. Sepertinya ada yang hendak ia diskusikan denganku. Lantas aku menyuruh Izumi kecil membuatkan kare untukku dengan bumbu cabe yang banyak untuk makan malam. Dengan senang Izumi akan memasakkannya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Dasar monster cabai.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Kau sendiri juga suka yang manis-manis.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Biarkan saja.” August meletakkan koper yang dibawanya ke atas kasur tempat aku duduk sedaritadi. Dia membukanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Kulihat itu kertas berisikan informasi—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ada pengkhianat di organisasi dan kita semua adalah incarannya.” Seketika aku memahami maksud dari kata ‘kita’ itu. “Mereka menargetkan siapapun yang mengancam aksi pemberontakan oleh para teroris pengkhianat itu. Jadi karena itulah aku memalsukan kematianku dan menyuruh agen lain memindahkan kau serta December ke luar negeri sampai waktu yang dibilang sudah cukup aman. Tapi tidak kusangka dengan perginya kalian berdua malah mengundang masalah yang lebih besar. Rencanaku gagal kali ini.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“....”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Dan ini daftar-daftar nama yang sudah dipastikan mereka habisi. Aku mendapatkannya sebelum mereka melakukan pengeboman asap beracun. Mungkin saja ada korban baru lainnya sesudah itu.” August menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Kubaca satu persatu. Namanya sudah dicoret dengan tinta merah. Hisoka pun begitu. Hanya aku dan dua agen lain yang belum dicoret._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Aku sudah putus kontak dengan Hisoka. Sedangkan kau juga baru datang ke Veludo Way. Ini kondisi yang tidak konduktif untuk melakukan sesuatu.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Karena itu hanya ada satu cara. Kita harus menyelundup masuk ke markas. Mengambil data-data dari komputer utama serta beberapa senjata kecil di gudang senjata. Kau adalah agen hebat April, aku percaya padamu.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Tapi August, ini tidak semudah yang kau katakan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Aku tidak mengatakan ini mudah. Namun, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang ada. Hidup sebagai target atau hidup berkedok mangsa. Pilihlah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Izumi kecil berlari-lari untuk memberi tahu bahwa kare buatannya telah siap. August menyimpan kembali lembaran-lembaran dokumen itu dan menepuk bahuku sebelum pergi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Aku yakin kita bertiga akan bertahan hidup.” Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, kupegang lengannya. August berbalik dengan kepala dimiringkan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Kenapa ketika aku terbangun waktu itu, kau mengatakan kalau aku adalah seorang pembunuh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________August menggaruk tengkuknya. Matanya melihat sebelah kiri atas. “Hah ... ada seorang pembunuh disekitaran desa ini sebelum kau – sepertinya – datang kemari. Karena dia memakai topeng, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya jelas. Yah singkat cerita, waktu pertama melihatmu pingsan di desa kukira kau penjahat itu. Di tanganmu ada sebuah botol kecil. Aromanya manis, seketika ingatan malam ketika kami – aku dan Hisoka – terjebak masalah muncul diingatanku. Awalnya aku sudah siap membunuhmu di tempat karena ternyata kau masih berapas, bila saja Izumi-san tidak berteriak-teriak menangis melindungimu, kau tidak mungkin berada di sini.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Jadi dia melindungiku?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Begitulah. Ayo ke belakang. Dia sudah membuatkan masakan khusus untukmu, kau harus menghabiskannya.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Tentu saja.” Aku turun dari kasur dan mengikuti kemana August membawaku._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Kare buatan Izumi. Makan malam sederhana yang membangkitkan jiwa melankolis di hati. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi kebahagiaan yang sementara saja._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Aku berlari masuk ke hutan yang terletak agak sedikit jauh dari rumah August dan Izumi berada. Ada sebuah surat yang kuterima di bawah bantal pagi ini. Di sana tertulis, “Akan kuceritakan semuanya padamu. Menjauhlah dari rumah itu dan temui aku di hutan.” Dan mereka juga repot-repot menggambarkan jalur untuk menuju tempat mereka. Aku merangkak diam-diam keluar rumah, tidak mau membangunkan mereka berdua yang sedang tertidur lelap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Di dalam hutan, aku mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa mereka menggambar jalan yang memutar ketimbang jalan lurus saja. Aku juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, akan tetapi ini lebih menghabisi waktuku saja. Semakin dalam berjalan, semakin lebat pepohonannya. _Tinggal sedikit lagi .... _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sinar matahari bersinar langsung ke sebuah jalanan tanah. Aku baru tahu ternyata ada jalan dan kenapa peta ini mesti susah menjelaskannya padaku. Kulihat tidak ada seorang pun di sini. Hanya pohon di samping kiri dan kanan. Belakangku jalanan yang menembus entah kemana. Dan di depanku ada Hisoka. _Eh? Hisoka? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Tidak mungkin ...!” _Apa-apan semua ini? _Hisoka, berdiri dihadapanku, memegang sebuah pisau belumuran darah. Sedetik kemudian ledakan terjadi di belakangnya. Meski dari jauh, aku yakin sekali dimana tempat ledakan itu terjadi. Kulihat Hisoka masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tatapan matanya seperti waktu pertama kali kami bertemu, kosong dan tidak ada cahayanya. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Lalu bunyi pistol mengudara. Sudah kuduga, Hisoka ternyata dijadikan perangkap untuk menangkapku. Meski aku berhasil menghindari tembakan tersebut, tapi peluru-peluru yang lain masih terus berhujanan. Aku berlindung dibalik pohon. Hisoka masih berada di sana. Tangannya ikut mengancungkan pistol ke arahku. _Cih, jika December yang akan menembak, kemungkinan aku tertembak itu sekitar 90% kena. Aku harus melawan balik. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Tidak ada senjata. Hanya batu, ranting, dan dedaunan kering. Benar-benar tidak ada senjata ...._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Chikage Nii-chan!” Izumi kecil berteriak. Dia berlari dari arah dimana ledakan tadi berasal. Apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Para teroris yang tadi menyergapku, sekarang tertarik ke gadis itu. Badannya bergetar hebat ketika yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah sergapan senjata yang siap meletus kapanpun, bukan diriku._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hisoka!” Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Berdiri tegap sambil merentangkan tangan. Aku geram. “Ingatlah siapa dirimu! Kau Mikage Hisoka bukan December lagi! Kau adalah bagian dari Winter Troupe! Kau adalah bagian dari Mankai! Merekalah keluargamu dan kau berjanji akan melindunginya! Begitupun denganku!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Hahaha! Jangan berharap lebih April. Dia sudah tidak punya ingatan lagi semenjak penyerangan kami ketika kalian berdua terpisah. Ingatannya benar-benar terhapus bersih!” Salah satu dari penjahat itu mencemoohku. Aku tahu bahwa sedikit kemungkinan Hisoka akan mengingatku, tapi harapan itu takkan kubiarkan pupus ketika aku sadar ada seseorang yang harus kulindungi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Masih dengan tubuh bergetar, Izumi kecil berlari menuju tempatku berdiri. Meski disekelilingnya senjata berapi terancung, dia tetap memberanikan diri mendekatiku. Begitu jarak kami cukup dekat langsung saja kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Masih dengan kekhawatiran yang kuat, aku terus berharap ada yang bisa menolong kami. _August .... _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“... tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti keluargaku.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Setelahnya suara tembakan membabi buta bergema walaupun pada kenyataannya tembakan itu semuanya mengenai sasaran. Aku melihat langsung bagaimana sosok itu kembali beraksi. Gerakannya, kelincahan itu, masih tetap sama. Hisoka menendang sebuah pistol padaku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kutekan pelatuknya dan pelurunya menembus kepala penjahat yang hampir melukai kami berdua._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Hisoka ternyata di depan sana sedang berusaha membuka jalan, “CEPAT LARI CHIKAGE!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Aku menggendong Izumi. Membawanya pergi dari sini, sambil sebelah tangan yang bebas menembaki satu persatu dari mereka yang mengejar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Adrenalinku mulai terpacu. Tidak kusangka diriku yang sekarang akan mengalami hal serupa seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah melupakan rasa meluap-luap ketika sedang menjalankan misi. Atau rasa ketika aku harus menghadapi bahaya secara terang-terangan. Tapi keselamatan Izumi harus kuprioritaskan sekarang. Tubuh mungil ini takkan mampu menanggung tegangan besar seperti ini. _Sialan! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Aku terus berlari di bawah hujanan peluru. Ada yang mengenai lenganku, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan kecepatan kakiku. Ranting-ranting ikut menggores bagian atas tubuh kami, bagian bawah banyak dihadang oleh batu-batu ataupun akar pohon yang keluar. Sewaktu-waktu bisa saja aku terjatuh karena tersandung atau tertusuk dalam karena ranting yang mencuat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga kami sampai di kawasan rumah singgahan Izumi dan August. Harusnya aku tidak berlari ke situ karena aku tahu apa yang akan menjadi selanjutnya. Bau hangus mulai tercium. Izumi yang sedaritadi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dadaku, berbalik menatap rumahnya yang mulai terbakar sempurna. Si jago merah menari-nari dengan riang menghabisi semua yang ada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Kakak ...,” lirih Izumi. Matanya sudah sembab. Wajahnya kusut masai. Aku pun tak jauh berbeda dari dia. Satu-satunya dipikiranku sekarang adalah ... _“Aku terlambat lagi?” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Semuanya terasa sia-sia. Aku lagi-lagi tidak berhasil menyelamatkan August dan bahkan membuat Izumi kecil menangis. Apakah semuanya berakhir sama lagi? Bahkan rasanya pengorbanan Hisoka untukku tidak berguna sama sekali sekarang. _Oh Tuhan ... sekali lagi saja. Kembalikan waktuku agar bisa memperbaiki masa lalu dan menyelamatkan masa depan mereka. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Waktu terhenti dan August muncul dihadapanku. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit tetapi aku tak dapat mendengar suaranya. Tubuhku tidak dapat kugerakkan sama sekali. Lalu aku tersadar sedang tidak menggendong Izumi lagi. Mataku mulai terasa berat. Ngantuk menyerangku, menyerang kesadaran yang mati-matian kupertahankan. Semuanya gelap dan menyakitkan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Chikage-san sudah sadar!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Aku dapat mendengar suara Sakuya. Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku. Ada semua anak Spring Troupe dan Izumi ... _Izumi?! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Dengan tergesa-gesa aku bangkit untuk duduk. Ada sebuah kain yang jatuh dari kepalaku. Masih basah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Senpai, kau baru saja terserang virus flu. Sebaiknya kembalilah berbaring atau rasa pusingnya akan kembali.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Benar dayo. Cepatlah kembali tidur supaya kita bisa bermain mata-mata lagi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Citron-san, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan itu.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“... Cepat sembuh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kami benar-benar terkejut ketika kau pingsan di tempat latihan tadi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Aku menggangguk mendengar penuturan mereka semua. Tubuhku masih terasa lemas. Tidak biasanya aku terserang flu seperti ini. Tapi, aneh sekali. Ada perasaan lega begitu menatap wajah mereka satu persatu. Tawa miris keluar dari mulutku ... aku seperti baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk, sudahlah aku pun tidak ingat apa itu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Tamat_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya ini rahasia hanya saja aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memberitahukannya.
> 
> Terkadang nulis sambil dikejar deadline itu asyik juga. Cerita ini kutuntaskan beberapa jam sebelum tenggat waktu pengumpulan. Jadi rasanya agak sedikit boring ya kan? Gomenne. Aku akan mencoba memperbaiki kebiasaan burukku ini. ^^
> 
> Boleh dong komen gimana ceritanya?


End file.
